


Groceries and Numbers

by AyanoOtori



Series: Dinner, Numbers, and Groceries [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, How can you even come up with that many?, Phone numbers, Shopping, Singing, and these tags are so weird...I see people have like...a million
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoOtori/pseuds/AyanoOtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fated day at the super market brings you to meet the Vargas/Italy brothers. What started out as a boring day, could end up being a turning point in your love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh....hi! ^_^
> 
> The "_______________" means you insert any information that fits the text! 
> 
> (next chapter will be up in a few days...or if you're too lazy to wait. Look me up on Deviant art. I theory is there already.)

Dinner, Groceries, and Numbers

You were diligently tidying things up around the apartment while your roommates were sleeping. You checked the clock; it was nine-o-clock and the sun was shining in through the windows. You stopped for a moment and stared off into space.

After a while, one of your roommates came in and waved her hand in front of your face.

“Hey, ________, could you go to the supermarket and get some food for tonight? (Name of other roommates) and I are having our friends from out of town visiting.” She put on that hated puppy dogface and you gave in.

“Fine, anything you want in particular?” you asked as you got your car keys.

“Whatever you can cook!” she took her keys and ran out the door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Getting my hair done!” you sighed, of course you would be the one doing all the work.

While driving your mind pondered on what to make for tonight. You supposed that her “friends” were their boyfriends. You sighed; being the only single girl in your large apartment was getting tiring. Almost everyday one of the girls would come up to you and introduce you to some random stranger.

Upon entering the store, you picked up a basket and strolled through the aisles looking for something yummy but easy to make. You started talking to the food.

“I could make steak, but that can get pricey for how much those people eat. Maybe soup, meh it is a little to hot for soup or stew. Oh maybe….” Your conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. It sounds like some kid dropped some stuff so you went over to help. You followed the sound to the next aisle over. It turn out it wasn’t a kid. It was a rather cute guy with red-brown hair and a suspicious curl coming out the side of his head. He looked rather ditsy rubbing his head but you liked it. It looks like he was reaching for a box of pasta but somehow fell and brought the whole shelf with him. You walked up to him, “Are you alright?” you extended your hand towards him.

“Veee…” his eyes stayed close, but his head turned up as if he could see through his eyelids.

“What?” you pulled him up.

“Ciao, bella! Thank you! You are-a really pretty.” You started picking up boxes hiding your massive blush.

“Oh, t-thanks. But I should be thanking you.”

“Huh?” he tilted his head and looked so cute.

“You helped me decide what to make for dinner.”

“Pastaaa! You’re-a making pasta! Yay!” he hoped and danced around causing you to giggle. His happiness was contagious. 

“My name is ______. What’s yours?” you extended your hand.

“What a pretty name! My name-a is Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli! Veee” Instead of shaking your hand he hugged you and spun you around a few times. You felt your basket getting heavy and you looked down. Feli was putting a couple boxes of pasta in your basket.

“Here takes these. This is-a the best! Ciao!” he let go of you and ran off shouting, “Fratello! Fratello! I met a bella ragazza!” you giggled at his bubbly-ness (Is that a word?).

“How cute…” you said to the pasta.

You continued your walk looking for something to add to the pasta. Plain pasta and sauce is boring. “Tomatoes? Yeah, I could add some fresh tomatoes and maybe some chicken or something” you continued mumbling to yourself as you walked up to the vegetable section.

“Buono! Tomato  
buono Tomato  
Buono buono uu!   
Tomato  
Da da da da da dadada dad ada words I don’t know…” you sang to yourself as you examined the round red fruit. 

“Pasta ni wa tomato daro  
Pizza ni mo tomato daro  
Blah blah blah more words I don’t know…” someone came up behind you so you started to hum instead.  
As you came to the chorus you were about to sing out loud, but a voice bet you to it. 

“Buono! Tomato buono Tomato  
Buono buono uu! Tomato!  
Chichukai mo o sore mio  
Minami Itaria☆  
 Kaji wa anmari kiyou jyanai kedo  
Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo  
Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo”

You turned around to see another man that look just like the other guy earlier but with darker hair and the curl coming out of a different spot on his head. This one looked a little grumpy but just as cute, maybe even a little bit hotter.

“O-oh, hey… You know t-that song to?” he didn’t look at you. You took that as a sign to shut up and you did.  
You didn’t know what to do, so you just poked random tomatoes. After a while, you started talking to yourself again. “How do you know if a tomatoes was good anyway? As long as it’s red and has no bugs on it it’s fine right?” you heard a chuckle come from beside you. Shocked, you noticed the man from before staring at you.

“You’re still here. I thought you left…” he rolled his eyes and plopped some stuff into your basket. He picked a couple of tomatoes and added some spices.

“Here use these for dinner…idiota ragazza.” Was that an insult?

“U-um thanks… but how did you know what I was making for dinner?”

“I have eyes you know.” You blushed at how stupid your question was.

“M-my names ______.” You stuck out your hand again.

“Lovino.” He didn’t shake you hand, so you let it fall to your side.

“Thanks, Lovi.” His face grew red and he clenched his fists.

“Don’t call me that!” he yelled but you didn’t feel anger, more like embarrassment.

“S-sorry…”

“Fratello!!!!!!!!!!!!” you both heard from somewhere in the super market. Lovino sighed and walked away.

“Ciao, bella. See you later.” 

You waved and made your way to the self-check out line.  
What did he mean by “See you later.” You brushed it off; it was probably out of habit. While scanning the items, you noticed some writing on two of the items. It was numbers… phone numbers! One on a pasta box and one on the bag of tomatoes. You blushed; the two men gave you their numbers. You giggled to yourself and earned a couple stares from passing strangers. You didn’t care. You just got the numbers of two hot guys!

You walked the back of your car and put the groceries in the trunk. When you shut the trunk, you looked up to see the two boys you just met. You smiled and they winked back. A blush crept onto your face and they walked away.

Once you got into your car you squealed.


	2. Dating Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh, Today you ran into Romano!!!!!!

Groceries and Numbers Pt.2 (Dating? Italy and Romano)

 

“Why won’t they just go away!” you mumbled in your pillow as you fell face-forward onto your bed. “I have work tomorrow.” You whispered in to your soft comforter. 

Your roommates’ “friends” have been staying in your apartment for a few hours and they would not shut up. Don’t get me wrong, you love all of them to death, but right now they really just need to leave.

You groaned and reached for you phone. Maybe calling someone could drown out the noise of video games being played in the room next to yours.

Rolling onto your back, you scrolled through your contacts.

(A friend), “Naa she/he’s probably busy.”

(Parent/Guardian), “Most likely still working.”

(An acquaintance), “I don’t even remember getting their number.”

(Someone you don’t like), “No.”

(Someone you don’t know), “Why is he/she even in my contacts! Delete!”

You turned your phone off and turned onto your side. Staring at your ____colored wall, you sang to yourself, hoping to fall asleep.

Unsuccessfully trying to block out the shouts and faint clicking of controller buttons, you got up and made your way to the kitchen for a drink.

You ran a hand through your ____ _____hair as you slowly sipped some ___(drink)___ and felt a sense of calm wash over you.

While leaning against the refrigerator, you noticed a pasta box and tomato bag in the garbage can with certain phone numbers on it.

You squealed, grabbed both items from the trash, and held them under a light.

“I can’t believe I almost threw these out.” You said to no one.

Carefully, you ripped off the sections with the phone numbers and threw the rest back into the garbage can.

Another squeal left your lips and you excitedly ran to your room while holding the scraps close to your chest. 

Unfortunately, for you, you were wearing socks and your apartment had wooden floors. (Do the math…)

“Ahhhck!” you yelped after falling face forward onto the cold hard surface. Silently, you cursed at the pain, but it slowly faded away.

“_-_____? Was that you? Are you alright?” a muffled voice said from down the hall.

You picked the scraps back up from the floor and continued to run back into your room with a goofy grin on your face.

“I’m fine!” you hollered, and then slammed your door shut. You quickly jumped onto your bed and reached for your phone. 

Giggles escaped your lips as you punched in both numbers. (Well, nowadays many people have touch screen phones. So, I guess that Punching in wouldn’t be the correct terminology, but what would I say? Tapping in numbers??? XD)

You checked three times on both numbers before you ripped the scraps into shreds and threw them in a near by garbage can. 

More giggles escaped your lips as you sat up and crossed your legs while staring at both numbers.

“I still can’t believe I got these!” hugging your phone, you laid down onto your bed. You pondered for a moment and your smile faded. Should you call them now?

You checked the clock, 10:07 pm. “It’s not that late…” you sighed.

It’s also not that early either. Well. Most young people like to stay up late anyways.

They should be up; it’s the weekend, right? 

“Alright, I’ll call” you said aloud, but before you could hit any button you froze.

Would this be too soon? You just got the numbers earlier in the day. If you called right now, they might get the impression that you’re desperate. You were not really looking for a boyfriend, but having one would be nice, right?

Maybe you should wait a few days... What if by then they would have forgotten all about you? Maybe they are staring at their phones right now waiting for you to call.

“Ugh! Why does this have to be so complicated?” you gently tugged on your hair and let your phone fall onto the bed.

“Ok, you know what? I’ll just call them.” You picked your phone back up.

“But… wait…who should I call first?”

«Time skip to the next morning (Just cause this is how I solve my writer’s block)»

“I’m going to be late!” you screamed in your mind and you ran down the sidewalk.

“Why do I have to distracted so easily?” you whined as you saw the small café you worked at coming into your view.

On your way to work earlier this morning, you saw a tall dark haired man in a butler’s uniform playing with a tiny gray cat.

You swooned at the scene and before you knew it, you and that dark hair stranger, were in the streets playing with a cat. Let me say that again. You were playing with a cat, in the streets, with some strange man.

“Geez, I’m so weird.” You mumbled as you swung the door the café open.

“Sorry I’m late Toni!... Toni!?” you looked around the small wooden café, searching for a certain Spaniard.

“Toni?” you called out one last time before you entered the kitchen. Sighing, you took off your jacket, hung it on the near by pole, and picked up your apron. 

“He must be late too.” You muttered while reaching for a near by hair tie and pulled your hair back into a nice neat high ponytail. (Pfft…it takes me forever to make my ponytails neat XD)

Putting your hand on your hips, you inspected the kitchen. You clicked your tongue in disappointment.

“Geez, Toni, learn how to clean…”

While you were washing the dishes, Toni, your boss, came in.

“Hey, Chica! Sorry I’m late. Did you get the churros started yet?”

“Yups! Actually, could you take them out of the oven?”

“Si.”

“Much better.” You took a step back and admired the now spotless kitchen. “Hey, Toni..” you started, but as soon as you turned around you caught the handsome Spaniard stuffing a churro in hos mouth.

“Toni!” you scolded.

“What, chica? You make the best churros, I just wanted to have one.” He mumbled with the cutest look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go put those out so customers can buy them ok?”

He chuckled, “Si, si.”

You sighed, and looked for something else to do. (What does Spain serve in his café anyway?)

Eventually you decided to make some cookies (Just cause I like cookies), but before you could start, you heard some yelling from the front of the café.

You giggled; it’s probably a customer finding out that we only serve instant coffee. You quickly grabbed a slice of cake and headed out towards the noise.

“If I wanted instant coffee, I would have just stayed at home, you bastardo!” said a voice that seemed familiar.

“I’m sorry, but it’s all we have.” You said sweetly.

You turned the corner and found Toni speaking to another guy with dark chestnut hair and strange curl protruding from the right side of his head.

“Idiota…” he murmmred.

“I’m sorry, sir…” you said quietly as you placed the slice of cake on the small table in front of him. 

You thought for a bit. “Hey! You’re that guy from the supermarket! Lovino, right?”

The man looked at you for moment, then his face seemed to blush. “S-Si. How are you, ____?”

You smiled. His blushing is quite cute. “I’m glad you remembered my name.”

“W-we met yesterday so of course I would remember your name!” you raised an eyebrow.

“I-I mean… I don’t have a bad memory. It’s not like I was thinking about y-you this whole time!” His face was now a scarlet color and he hung his head so his bangs could cover his face.

At first you were shocked, but moments later you burst out into laughter. Lovino looked away in embarrassment.

“You’re funny, I like that.” You said with a wide grin on your face. “Would you like anything to eat?”

He looked back at you, his blush seeming to fade away. “N-no, but… could you s-stay here and t-talk, ragazza?”

You smiled yet again, “I’d love to!” you looked over to Toni for approval. He winked at you then walked into the kitchen.

You sat down across from Lovino and the two of you had a playful conversation. At first, Lovino was just shouting out insults at you, but as the minutes went by, he relaxed and the both of you enjoyed yourselves. Although, every once in a while, he would tense up and insult you once again, but you thought it was cute.

“Aww, I love this song!” you said as you got up, picked up one the guitars lying around, and started to play along with the radio.

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

 

You stopped and looked at Lovino who was staring at you. “What?”

“Umm…N-Nothing.” He blushed yet again and you giggled.

“Sing with me?”

“W-What? Hell, n-no.” you put the guitar down and skipped over to him.

“Come on! It’ll be fun, Lovino!” you grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the stool. Picking up your guitar, you smiled at him.  
Yet again, he blushed and said a few curses under his breath. 

You started strumming again.

(Lovino’s singing now!)  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only   
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only   
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You accompanied him in the singing and at first, he seemed shocked, but he eventually eased into the song and smiled.

Lovino went over to the radio and turned it up then walked over to you and put the guitar down. He then leaned over and whispered into your ear, “Dance with me, ____.”

“S-sure…”you giggled and placed your hand in his.

Lovino spun you around a few times and your fingers intertwined with his as the both of you twist and turn to the music.

Laughter filled the small café as the song finished.

“Ay, chica, you guys look really nice together.” You felt your cheeks flush.

“T-Toni? How long have you been there?” you asked, your face turning a bit pink. 

“You were watching us the whole time! Bastardo!”

“I couldn’t help myself. You guys really are just too cute... Hey! Your faces look like mis tomates!” Toni giggled to himself as he went back into the kitchen.

“Hey! Bastardo I’m not done talking to you! Come back here!”

You giggled and Lovino turned around. “What’s so funny, ragazza?” he asked rather bitterly.

“Oh, it’s nothing, but I have to go now. I’ll see you later?” you asked, hoping he would say yes.

“Um…S-Si.” You smiled and handed him a small slip of paper.

“See you later!” you grinned and hugged him, then left.

“A-Arrivederci!...” he called out then looked at the paper in his hand. He smiled, for it was your phone number. "Bella…"


	3. Dating Feli

Groceries and Numbers Pt.2.5 (Dating? Italy+Romano)

“Finally…” you sucked in a breath as you stepped outside of the building of your second job.

“Yo! Dudette! Don’t forget this!” you turned around to see your boss, Alfred, running towards you with an envelope in his hands.

“What’s that?” you asked as soon as he was in ear’s shot.

“Open it, dude and then you’ll find out!” he shouted with a big grin on his rather cute face.

“Alright, just stop shouting. I get enough of that when we’re working. Oh, and by the way, I don’t appreciate smelling like burgers every time I go home. So, could you stop throwing burgers at…me.” You eyes widened as you opened the letter.

“Alfred! No way! You gave me a raise!” you pulled out your paycheck out of the envelope and jumped up and down with glee.

“Believe it dude! Cause you deserve it!” he put his hands on his hips and stood in a rather odd pose. Was it a superman pose? You didn’t care.  
“Alfred… You’re the best!” you squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Ha-ha, I know, but am I you’re hero?” you let go of him and took a step back.

“Wha-… Yeah, sure whatever! Thanks, Al!” you smiled and hugged him one more time. “See ya later!” and with that, you ran away waving.

Alfred stood their chuckling, “That’s ____, for ya.”

«TimeSkip»

You slowly walked through the market while looking in the windows.

“I don’t think I’ll buy anything…” you sighed while peering into a bakery window, “But these sure do look yummy.”

“Vee, Ciao, bella! Nice to see you!” a cheery Italian said in your face.

You squeaked and squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for the worst. After a few moments of nothing happening, you body eased a bit. Cautiously, you opened your eyes to find a pair of reddish browns ones looking at yours.

You blinked a few times, “Umm…Hey, Feli.”

“Let’s-a go, _____!” Feli grabbed your hand and started leading you in an unknown direction.

“W-Wait, Feli! Where are we going?” the two of you were running down the streets, earning a few glares from strangers. You quickly apologized while trying not to trip over your own feet.

“Uhh… N-nowhere…” he tried not to look you in the eye.

“W-What? What do you mean nowhere?”

“FELICIANO!!!! GET BACK HERE!” you heard a booming voice behind you.

“Ah! Run, bella!” Feli squeaked.

“But, we’re already running!”

«Tiny Time Skip»

“So…what…were…we…running…from?” you gasped as you placed your hands on your knees and tried to catch your breath.

“Vee, it was just-a my friend Ludwig. He’s always trying to make me and my other friend Kiku train. But I don’t really want to. I’d rather stay here and sleep or do something fun with you, bella. Hey! Let’s do something fun! I know, let’s eat something!”

“I…Uhh…” before you could answer the bubbly Italian was dragging you towards another unknown direction.

«TimeSkip»

“And then this big ball of cheese came rolling towards me, but when I turned around, there was an airplane there. Then I saw my kitty, Pooky. Pooky’s so cute! You would like her, bella.” (Is Pooky a girl?)

“I bet I would, Feli. Cats are really cute.” You giggled as the bubbly Italian continued retelling his dream from last night.

Your conversation lasted quite a while. Of course, Feli was doing most of the talking and you were just nodding and giggling in response, but it was still one nice yet weird conversation.

After a while of sitting and talking, Feli suggested that the two of you go for a walk in the park. You happily agreed and the two of you skipped your way out of the restaurant. (Yes, skipped)

As you walked in the park, you noticed that large groups of kids were all sitting on the ground making kites.

“Hey, bella! Let’s go make one too! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!” he begged as he got down on his knees and clasped his hands together.

You laughed at his cuteness, “Why not? Race ya!” and with that you took off at full speed.

«TimeSkip»

“There, all done.” You leaned back satisfied with your work on your new kite. It was simple; different sized poke-a-dots with a different colored flower in each. It was cute, neat, and simple.

“Hey, Feli are you…whoa!” your eyes widened. He drew beautiful scenery with detailed trees, flowers, and even a waterfall. A few birds casted shadows over swaying blades of grass that contrasted with the gorgeous sunset.

“That’s amazing, Feli! You kind of made mine look bad.” You laughed and fake pouted.

“What! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! Your kite is beautiful too! Well, not as beautiful as you, but please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything!” he cowered and put his hands over his head which made you only laugh even more.

“Relax, Feli I won’t hurt you. It was just a complement.” You smiled and his lips mimicked yours.

“Oh, ok! Come on, _____! Let’s go fly a kite!” Feli picked up his kite in one hand and yours in the other, then ran to the top of a near by hill.  
Laughing you ran towards him.

«TimeSkip»

“Feli, I don’t think I can stand here any longer. Can I open my eyes yet?” you faintly heard footsteps running around you in frantic circles. You giggled as your heard a loud crash and some hush whimpers. 

“Are you okay, Feli?”

“Si, I’m fine, bella! Keep your eyes shut!”

“I am, don’t worry.” You raised your hands surrendering motion. 

A few more minutes passed by and the sounds started to fade away.

“F-Feli? Where are you? Feli?” your voice wavered.

More minutes passed by and there were still no sounds. You opened your eyes to find a breathtaking sunset.

Click!

You whipped your head around to find Feli, crouching on the ground with a camera.

“Ve, That was perfect, bella” Feli smiled and raised his hands in the air.

“What?”

“Come here and look!” before you could move, Feli was already running towards you with his arms stretched out like an airplane. You giggled and ran, meeting him in the middle.

You had to admit, it was a wonderful picture, your dark silhouette contrasting in the middle of magnificent colors.

“That’s beautiful, Feli.”

“Not as beautiful as you, _____.” You blushed at how straightforward he was and looked away.

“Umm, t-than-…” you were interrupted by Feli’s phone ringing.

“Ciao!” he happily squeaked. You heard faint shouting from the other side of the call and you giggled to yourself.  
While Feli’s back was turned to you, you were digging in your purse for paper and a pen. 

“I’m sorry, fratello! I was just hanging out with that bella ragazza from yesterday… Si, that one… What? Calm down, Fratello… I don’t understand. Lovi? Lovi? Lovino?” he sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

As Feli turned around, you handed him a small slip of paper.

“Well, I guess the both of us should be going now. It’s pretty late. I had a really great time, Feli. We should do this again.” You smiled and gave him a quick hug.

“See ya later!” you shouted as you walked away and waved.

“Vee, Ciao, bella!” he called. Smiling, he looked down at the slip of paper with your phone number on it.


End file.
